If You Want My Future, Forget My Past
by chromanad
Summary: His revenge. Her revenge. Two high school enemies. Sora had killed Kairi's dog by 'accident' and Kairi isn't ready to forgive him yet. Years go by and memories of the past flood back when they meet again. Some Rikairi, possible Sokairi. Please R&R!
1. Dog poo and Brandy

**If You Want My Future, Forget My Past**

A/N: Hey all! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic so I hope it isn't too bad. I hope it isn't an eyesore either. I may have plenty of grammatical errors, but I hardly pay any attention to them. Sorry if they annoy you! This story does not have any distinctive pairings yet, but I must warn you that I'm only into straight pairings. This story contains a bit of angst, so be prepared! Also, please enjoy!

Oh, and if you were wondering... Yes, I did get the title from a Spice Girls song. HEY, you can't blame me! My sister was listening to the song and I found it a nice line. Hahaha so deal with it, man. ;p

Chromanad

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, so suing is really dumb.

* * *

The two teens gave each other the coldest, iciest stare anyone can ever imagine. A stare so cold that sparks were flying (Okay, not logical here, but who cares…?) One could almost hear the commentator announce the fighters who were ready to battle it out on the ring. 

_"On your right, ladies and gentlemen, is the ever good-looking, ever spunky and unruly haired… SORA!!"_

_The crowd cheers._

"_Annnnd on your left… Is none other than scarlet haired, petite and pretty KAIRI!! Who will emerge victorious? Who will come away unhurt? Let the battle begin!"_

Sora fought the urge to step forward to land a blow to that bitch's face. That bitch. That bitch whom people called Kairi. Such a beautiful name should not be given to such a hoe such as her. She had no right to take a bag of her own dog's poo and leave it on his chair. He knew he should've checked the chair, but he didn't. He lived to regret that moment when he felt the dampness on his butt, the stench, the shame. Those tears that stung his eyes as he dashed to toilet made the students around him gape and stare in disbelief. They didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the school's most notorious 15 year old.

Kairi fought the urge to take a few steps backward and run. The look of hatred and murder in his eyes were no joke. She knew she had gone too far. She refused to apologise (hey, girls have got ego too, right?) and she refused to let him do anything to her. But she knew what she had done was wrong. Her attempt at shaming and making a fool of him was an ultimate success, but at least ¾ of the school was pissed at her for doing such a hideous act that the plan actually backfired on her behalf. She felt tears sting her eyes and blood stain her cheeks.

"Jeez! It was only a **joke**! Who would have been dumb enough not to notice it anyway?" she burst out finally, avoiding the cold look in his deep, blue eyes.

"_A **JOKE**?! YOU FIND IT FUNNY, BITCH?!_ I'd LOVE to see you waddling your goddamn butt around school with shit smeared all over it! I'd LOVE to see it, and freaking laugh at you like nobody's business. The smell may be pretty bad, but at least there's freaking DOG SHIT ON YOUR FREAKING ASS." He countered, taking an aggressive step forward, threatening to throttle her with his tightly clenched fist.

"Come on, you should have noticed it anyway! You're so dumb that you couldn't even smell the shit although you were standing right above it!" Kairi retorted, not noticing the meekness in her voice surfacing beneath that furious exterior. She was rapidly losing her composure and she needed to get out of the situation… Fast.

"You'll pay, Kairi. You're so ugly deep down inside your heart that the name Kairi contradicts it completely. I SAID I was SORRY for _accidentally _adding poison in your dog's food. I really didn't mean it. Well, at least all it has now is diarrhoea and it isn't dead," he spat, turning on his heels and storming off before he would lay his hands on her neck and strangle her…

Kairi could have sworn she had flown home after realising how fast she took to get back home… What with thoughts of the day's event plaguing her mind? She slammed the yard gate shut and whistled out to her brown terrier. No reply.

"Yo, Brandy! Here, boy! C'mere!" she called out, bending forward slightly, arms braced apart, anticipating a dog running out of its kennel and slamming into her.

Still no reply. She called out one last time and glanced towards Brandy's bright red roofed kennel, the kennel that she had painted herself after realising the thing in the box at Christmas was a gorgeous dog. She was 6 when she had gotten it, and back then, it was only a mere puppy. It was love at first sight. They grew up together, played together, watched TV together…Hell, she even told Brandy her secrets that even her best friend didn't know. Brandy was like a soul mate to her, save for the fact that he was a dog.

Kairi hesitantly trudged through the freshly mown grass that separated the walkway from the dog kennel and knelt down to look though the door of the kennel. She could see a figure inside that was not moving at all. She crawled forward to take a look. True enough, Brandy was inside. He seemed asleep, so Kairi decided not to wake him up. She reached forward to stroke his fur. That was when she realised that her dog wasn't breathing. She started to panic as she haphazardly grabbed her dog and snatched it out of the kennel. She started to nudge the dog a little bit, and the nudges increased to furious shakes. She shook the poor dog again and again, all the while screaming out his name. Brandy didn't open his eyes. He never did. Kairi took a deep breath, gave a loud howl as though she was a dog herself and bawled into her dog's beautifully brushed, clean, shiny fur.

* * *

Authoress: Well, that's it for the first chapter! I hope it doesn't seem like I'm bashing any of the characters as of now… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. My next chapter won't be long, I promise! Reviews of whatever sort are welcome. Constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. I'll laugh at flames, by the way. They never fail to amuse me. ;) Thanks for reading! 


	2. All dogs go to heaven!

A/N: Hey! Chapter 2 is up! Hope this one turns out alright. Reviews and criticism welcome and appreciated! This chapter is basically about regret. Whose regret? Read on to find out! ;P

* * *

Kairi wasn't in school the next day. And the next. And the next, too. Her best friend, Namine, could not get any contact from her whatsoever and she could not afford to travel to her house to find out what was wrong. Namine went for lessons everyday, worrying to death about her best friend. She wasn't present during the quarrel that broke out between her and Sora, but she knew Kairi was feeling so guilty that she couldn't and wouldn't face anyone in school. _Not even your best friend, Kairi? _

Namine remembered the discussion she had with her best friend about the 'Shit Incident'. During lessons, her mind would drift off to the time when they were at Kairi's place, taking care of the sick Brandy together.

"That bitch Sora. How dare he hurt my Brandy like this? He's gonna pay…" Kairi said in between gritted teeth, stroking her slightly whimpering dog. Tears threatened to spill out of her violet eyes.

"_What do you think, Namine? Should I go along with the 'shit' plan, or should I do something else less mean?" Kairi mentioned after some silent thinking._

_Namine tossed Kairi a look of utter disbelief. Her mouth gaped open, she brawled, "After what that bastard's done to Brandy? That asshole."_

_Kairi threw Namine a look of gratitude and amusement and continued to plan her prank on her worst enemy as of that day._

Namine couldn't help but suffer in silence, blaming herself for giving Kairi the go-ahead on the idea. Hell, maybe that scarlet haired girl was blaming her best friend and hating her so much that she refused to even talk to her! Namine drowned herself in these thoughts throughout the day, being called out by teachers at least 5 times for daydreaming in class. Namine went home a sad, lonely teenage girl.

Down at Kairi's place, two 40-year-old parents towered over a girl who was in a crouching position at the corner of her bedroom. Her dog was nowhere in sight. The ageing woman with crowfeet engraved at the ends of her eyes sighed in both frustration and worry. Her only daughter had refused to touch her food for two days straight. The man looked down at his still daughter and gave a grunt of disapproval. Both parents understood why she had acted like this, but they saw no reason for her to starve herself.

Kairi had no appetite. The sight of food, even the smell of it, was enough to drive her crazy. Food. What if there was poison in it? Food only reminded her of her departed dog. She couldn't face it. She refused to believe how much her dog had suffered just _eating_ something. Brandy was dead. He would never come back. No more secret sharing, no more pillow behind the head while watching TV, no more chasing Frisbees in the backyard.

Food was like sin to her. She refused to go near it.

"Kairi, honey… Please eat. I'm so worried!" her mother said in a motherly way, placing the tray of food near Kairi's feet.

The haggard looking girl glanced up and with one swift motion, she shoved the tray away with her right foot, hugging her knees even more tightly than before. She said nothing.

Her mother crumpled against her father's chest, begging him to do something.

"Kairi, please eat. You've been missing school, too. Look, we know Brandy's gone, but don't let his death take away your life as well. We don't want to see you suffer like this, honey," he finally spoke, his voice slightly rough and low.

"I didn't like seeing Brandy suffer, too," Kairi finally spoke, head still bowed down, her forehead resting against her folded arms. In her voice, her parents could detect misery, pain and suffering. They didn't like it at all. Her mother tried not to shed a tear.

"_Please_, dear. Eat! And please resume school tomorrow," her mom spoke softly, forlornly.

"_You want me to go to school?!"_ Kairi snapped, her head snapping up as well, tears swimming in her eyes.

"After what that stupid idiotic little _son of a **biatch**_ did to our Brandy?! My revenge against him is yet to prove itself worthy! Because of him, the school hates me! I bet Namine is contemplating on whether or not she should join the band freaks for lunch!" she raved, almost screaming. She grew hysterical.

"Brandy didn't deserve such treatment! If it was revenge he was looking for, he could have just poisoned _me_. Why Brandy? He didn't do anything! He was just…Just… a _DOG_, MUM! **A POOR INNOCENT DOG**! Oh my God, mum…Dad…!!" Kairi burst into tears as shudders wracked her body. Her parents reached forward to hug her comfortingly, trying to ease the crying girl's pain.

The news about Brandy's death spread like wildfire in school. Sora was not reported to the principal, but he felt a deep remorse rush through his veins everytime he laid eyes on Kairi. The upbeat girl was no longer herself. She roamed about school like a zombie, with Namine sauntering alongside her, her face etched with worry.

Everyone had gone on about how all dogs go to heaven. People had stopped saying that to her 'cause everytime people metioned that, she would just get hysterical. However, there was this silver haired guy who managed to always put Kairi back to her usual self. He was the only one who made her forget about her dead dog and made her molt out of her sad disposition.

Riku was his name. He was well-built, had toned muscles and towered over her everytime they spoke. In other words, he was just the most gorgeous thing Kairi had ever laid her eyes upon. She had had a crush on him since they were in 8th grade. However, the Brandy incident had made her forget completely about him, even her nightly fantasies of kissing him.

_Riku_. How come he didn't mean as much to her as he did before?

* * *

A/N: HEY!! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, too… Next chap coming right up! 


	3. Riku, my saviour

N/A: Okay, the third chapter. All three chaps written on the same night, within 3 hours. I don't know how I did it. Hahaha! This chaper has a very dictinct Kairi/Riku pairing, but don't expect it to last for very long… Hope you enjoy it! By the way, a bit of descriptive kissing content at the end, so skip it if you want. No mention of Sora in this chapter. Sorry, Sora fans :(

* * *

Riku walked down the school corridor gallantly after school, just to catch up with that girl whom he had his eyes for since 8th grade. He knew that Kairi had the hots for him as well and he fought to just grab her there and then to steal her pain away. He knew something was up with her. She wasn't herself since the Shit Incident, and he made it a mission to restore her bubbly self.

"Yo, Kairi! Wait up," he hollered with his deep voice resonating in the hallways.

Any girl who didn't melt at the sound of his deep, timber voice was said to be a witch who had to be done away with.

Kairi stopped dead in her tracks, dropping her chemistry book on the floor as she did so. She bent to pick it up just when Riku arrived, helping her out as well. As luck would have it, they're fingers brushed against each other's. Riku's raging hormones screamed vulgarities at him as he pulled his hand away before Kairi could realise the brief contact.

Kairi looked up at him with sleazy, tired eyes.

"Hey, Riku. 'Sup?"

"Um, I'd like to know if you're feeling better," he said, running a hand down the back of his head.

He mentally slapped himself for using such a dumb line. What kind of a pickup line was that? He sighed. At least he was showing some concern. She was bound to appreciate it, right? They said his voice melted girls. She must feel better after hearing his voice too, right?

"Actually, I feel like crap right now," she sighed, her gaze implanted on a picture of a brown terrier in her hand.

Riku, who knew it was the picture of the damned dog in her hands, swiftly snatched it away from her, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. Her reflexes weren't quick enough. He had slid it in the back pocket of his jeans, giving her a boyish grin.

"Give it back!" she protested, moving forward to grab it form his butt. He held her arms in place and for a while, they childishly wrestled. Finally, Riku decided to feign injury and proclaim himself loser.

"_Ooouch,_ you sprained my arm!" he whined like an annoying 4-year-old, giving her a puppy-dog stare.

With his 'uninjured' hand, he took out the picture and passed it to her. Kairi just glared at him, annoyed.

"Acting cute doesn't work on me, Riku. And if you do it again, I'll box you in your face. Snatching the photo, I mean," she hissed, preparing to walk away, annoyed at her crush.

"But seriously, Kairi. What's up with that picture, huh?"

"It's nothing. I just miss Brandy, that's all."

"So, for that one picture, I presume there are ten pictures of Sora, thoroughly vandalised, right?"

"How'd you guess?" she chuckled.

"On a more serious note, I suggest you keep that picture where you can't see it so often."

"Why?!"

"So that you'd be least reminded of him and that you can move on faster. I'm not saying that you should forget about him completely, but you cannot think about him 24/7. It's ridiculous. You're only hurting yourself even more this way, you know?"

"I must never forget about Brandy. He was my _best pal_!"

"But you have to move on, Kairi. Listen to me!"

"You don't know how it feels!"

"You're right, I don't!" he paused. After a long, awkward pause, he added...

"I don't know how it feels like when someone I love passes away. But what I _do_ know is how it feels like when my mother is slowly being eaten by ovarian cancer, my father abandoning the family, and I have to support my brother and my mum as well. Do you know how that feels like, Kairi? _Do you_?" he involuntarily snapped, and then softened a bit.

Kairi stiffened at his words, staring up into his eyes in utter shock and disbelief. Under that strong, confident exterior there was a hurting boy who had gone through so much more pain than she has ever had in her life.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice almost like a raspy whisper.

"No, _I'm_ sorry for snapping at you like that. Well, looks like my mission to make you your cheerful usual self is busted!" he added, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Haha, thanks so much, Riku. I guess I really do have to move on. You've taught me a lot. Let's make a bet. If I'm my usual self by tomorrow, you'll owe me 2 bucks!" she smiled, her eyes twinkling.

They went their separate ways, feeling better for the next few hours of the day. Riku apparently had lost the bet as Kairi had resumed her usual self by dinnertime. She had started to call her girl friends to catch up on gossip, thanking her lucky stars that they had cleverly avoided the topic on her dog. Dinner with her family was as eventful as before, much to the relief of her parents.

At night, Kairi resumed to having fantasies of kissing Riku (they grew to be more intense, by the way).

_He would come up to her while she was on her way home. 6.30pm would be good. The sun would be low in the sky and it would make her complexion a nice golden brown. His face would be ultimately desirable. Anyway, he would somehow end up in front of her, his body so close to hers that she could feel his heat run down her chest._

_Nobody would say a word as he moved in closer. Their breathing would quicken as he laid a lingering kiss on her lips. She would feel her cheeks get hot as he would add more force to the kiss, his hands moving up her arms as she did._

_She would sigh in contentment as he slowly made motions with his mouth, beckoning a strong response from her. She would melt, and his tongue would –_

Her thoughts ended as she drifted to the most comfortable sleep she has had since the Shit Incident.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Too bad I've not received any comments on the previous chapters, so I don't know how to write this one based on criticism and reviews… I'll stop on this chapter for tonight. I'll wait for reviews to come in before I'll write the next chapter! 


	4. University and Shit Sora

A/N: Okay, I lied. Got this chapter done before any reviews came in. Sorry man, I can't help it! I always tell myself to jot down my ideas before they run away. I forget things too damn easily, and I happen to have the plot flowing through my head anyway. I'm sure to get writer's block pretty soon, so I'll need suggestions :D

* * *

Five years whizzed past like a hurricane. Kairi no longer looked at Brandy's picture as often, although she leaves it in a frame hanging on the wall of her apartment (she was a student in a famous university, by the way) Next to that particular picture was a picture of her roommate's family, followed by her own family. Namine had followed Kairi all the way up to university as well, but had ended up studying in a different university.

Kairi had made friends with Bianca, a beautiful blonde haired girl who spent her nights partying at a friend's friend's crib instead of studying for exams. She didn't need to anyway. She was a genius. She attracted guys like bees to honey but Kairi had had her share of that previously in high school. She decided to anchor herself properly and strive for success.

She had dated Riku for two years and then stopped after he was forced to move out of town to work when his mother passed away. He was distraught for a while and gained his composure when Kairi kept visiting him in his new town, which wasn't too far away. He soon found himself a new love, which broke Kairi's heart but she eventually got over it. Riku had gone for night classes while he worked as a cargo exporter, his muscles used to his advantage. A/N: So very sorry, Riku fans… And so sorry to those Riku/Kairi fans too!

Riku was now a bit slower than the rest, but he had been saving up money to go to university while being able to provide for his matured brother. At 16, his brother was definitely capable of taking care of himself but Riku refused to let him find a job. Studies came first.

Anyway, back to Kairi. Kairi usually spent her nights in her apartment either mugging her eyes out or gossiping with her new close friend Bianca. What she didn't like about Bianca was the fact that she was so open to letting boys touch her. Kairi was uncomfortable with the idea, so when she heard that Bianca's got a new date, she wouldn't let herself out of her room.

One fateful night, as luck would have it, Kairi was cooking in the kitchen when Bianca slipped in with a spunky, spiky haired hottie hot on her heels. He was hesitant of entering the apartment and stayed outside anyway. He pulled at his collar, the heat stifling him.

Bianca giggled and let him stay out there while she grabbed a cool drink from the fridge. She tossed a look at Kairi, who had her wine red hair tied up messily in a bun, that meant "I've got a hot one tonight". Kairi rolled her eyes and laughed, desperately hoping that the food would turn out okay, even if she didn't cook it long enough. She just wanted to dash under her covers and block out the sounds of passionate lovemaking from outside.

"Hey, Sora, come in!" Bianca hollered out to the guy at the door.

Kairi froze as her fingers brushed the handle of the pan. Sora? She laughed at herself. It couldn't be the Sora that had killed Brandy! There are many Soras in the world, and chances of that Sora being the Shit Sora was definitely low. To confirm her nagging suspicions, she took a few steps out of the kitchen and almost died.

Right where the hot dude Bianca had mention was definitely the Shit Sora she knew. She had not spoken to him or laid her eyes on him since the Shit Incident, and all feelings harboured against him were murderous ones. He gaped at her, unsure of whether to run and hide or just plain kill her. He knew it was the Shit Kairi, and he knew he was_ sooo_ screwed.

"_Shit!"_ Kairi hissed, storming forward, grasping the door handle and yanked it. Her attempt at closing the door was futile as he held it open with one fist. She choked.

"Listen. I'm sorry. It's been five years. Forget the past." He said, unsure of his own voice.

Kairi stared at him like she did during the Shit Quarrel, and sobered a little.

"I've gotten over his death man, but I'm not over YOU! You _shit_ Sora _shit _you _shit_ asshole…" she swore, not realising Bianca standing right behind her, obviously upset that her roommate had spoiled her date.

"GOD, would you _listen_ to me, Kairi?" He spoke gruffly, preventing her fist from throwing a rain of blows on his face.

"I've never had the chance to tell you how sorry I was. Karma wasn't on my side that night when Brandy died. Not only did I reek of shit, I had really bad seizures while I was asleep. Happy?"

Kairi froze for the third time that night. Then, she smirked.

"Ecstatic," she said, grinning evilly at the really irritated 20-year-old standing right before her.

He had grown more handsome, sexier, and more desirable. He was a girl's ultimate dream man in terms of looks. He could have completely overshadowed Riku if they were to stand side by side, she thought. His hair was as messy and as sexy as usual, and he was dressed in a casual yet formal long-sleeved shirt that had its three top buttons undone, its sleeves shoved up to his elbows and the hems lying around untucked.

Kairi decided that he was drop dead gorgeous. Still, she was unmoved by this factor and would never forgive him. That's for sure. But why was it that she couldn't help but check out his toned, tout muscles all over his body… Even his ass that used to be smeared with shit was sexy. She was lusting after her worst enemy from high school, and she knew then that something was very, _very_ wrong with her.

* * *

A/N: AHA! Finally some Sora in the story! Possible Sora/Kairi? Maybe, maybe not… I'm still thinking about it. R&R please! 


End file.
